


Revelation

by Rkarena59



Category: Friz Fanfic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkarena59/pseuds/Rkarena59
Summary: Frew wins his freedom, now what is he going to do with it?





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth turned to Scott, tears beginning to fall. Scott walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her as she sobbed. "Elizabeth, it's going to be okay. We'll find another way. I promise you."

She raised her head off his shoulder and looked at him. "What can we do? He's going to leave now and I'll never see him again. I've lost him and never got to tell him goodbye."

Across the courtroom, he looked over at Elizabeth and it bothered him to see her cry. He couldn't figure out why? The outcome of the hearing had gone his way but he found himself feeling sorry for Elizabeth. He felt a tug at his sleeve and turned to find Kim beaming at him.

"We did it, Drew. You won the right to choose your medical decisions. Now no one can stop us from leaving town. I want to thank you for being so understanding about how crazy I got after Oscar died. "

"I do understand Kim, but I'm having second thoughts about leaving town, maybe we need to slow down. I need to think about some things. " He couldn't help looking back over at Elizabeth again.

Kim frowned. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted to go away and start a new life with me. Why do you want to stick around here?" She realized he wasn't listening to her. She followed his eyes and saw who he was looking at. She reached for his shoulder to get his attention back. "You don't need to worry about Elizabeth causing us any more trouble. She can't stop you from being Drew, It's your life, not hers or Franco's. It's just you and me and we can go somewhere else and start a family and live our lives the way we were supposed to all those years ago. Come on, let's go celebrate and plan our next move." She touched his chest. " We need some private time."

He reached up and gently removed her hand from his chest. "Kim, I think I need some space right now. I'm going for a walk. After being cooped up in Shadybrook, I just need to walk and clear my head. Please, don't follow me, I'll talk to you later." He moved away from her and walked out of the courtroom before she could stop him.

He was outside the courthouse and heard Kim calling. Ducking inside a door and he waited until she walked past looking for him. He turned around and noticed a man sitting at a table looking at him intensely. "Um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

Sonny looked at Franco and noted the uniform and realized who he was facing. He knew all about him from Jason and also knew the man was hiding from someone or something. "So you are Drew from 2012, huh? My friend Jason said he had to go to court today. Something about your lawyer summoning him. I'm guessing since you're walking around, that the Judge ruled in your favor."

He was uncomfortable. The man obviously knew him and from the tone in his voice, he wasn't a fan of Franco's. Then his words penetrated and he realized who he was facing. "You must be Sonny Corinthos. You're the local mob boss."

"Careful, you might want to watch what you say. I'm a coffee importer. Jason and his brother Drew are my friends."

"Yes, well the other Drew is presumed dead so that just leaves me, but you're right. The judge ruled me competent. Now since I can feel you have no liking for Franco, I'll just leave."

"Wait, Elizabeth is a friend of mine. If you won, that means she's getting hurt. I don't like my friends getting hurt. I hear you want to leave town. You might want to reconsider. What she sees in you I can't even fathom but her middle son is Jason's son and he and his brothers seem to care for you too. I thought you were a brave soldier boy. Don't tell me a little nurse and her sons have you on the run." Sonny watched Franco stiffen for a moment and knew he had hit a sore spot. Baldwin had asked him to keep Franco in town and after what he had done to Karen, he did owe Baldwin. "Look, from my perspective, I could easily make you disappear."

"Is that a threat?" He could see the man really did hate Franco and would love nothing better than to kill the man.

"Did I threaten anyone. Like I told you before, I'm a coffee importer. Still, it might be more prudent of you just to stay in town for a while. I'm sure Monica can find something for you to do, after all, I understand she already looks on you as another Drew."

He frowned, Monica had gotten a little clingy about wanting to know about Drew's past. He blinked. Why had he thought that? For one brief moment, he hadn't felt like Drew. "Dr. Quartermaine has been kind to me. You can keep your threats. I've already decided to stick around in town a little longer. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave." He turned and walked back out of the door.

Sonny wandered to the window and watched Franco go down the street. The man was staying in town. He pulled out his phone and made a call.

****

Elizabeth opened the door to her home and entered followed by Cameron and Scott. She dropped her purse on the coffee table and dropped down on the couch defeated. She had fought hard for Franco and in the end, the man who had stolen her husband's body had won. She didn't know what was more heartbreaking, hearing he won or seeing him comforting Kim. Cam sat down next to her and gave her a hug.

"Mom, I'll go talk to him. I'll make him understand he can't just leave."

"Cam, it's going to be okay. We've got to come to terms that we've lost Franco. I just wish I could have talked that man into sticking around town. Listen, I want you to call Trina and Joss. Go do something fun. It's been a stressful day for all of us."

"Mom, how can I even think of having fun after today. Why can he see what he's doing to us and especially to you?" Cam jumped off the couch. "I just want to hit him until he understands how wrong he is."

"Cameron Webber, violence isn't the answer." Elizabeth stood up and placed a hand on her son's cheek. "Please, for my sake you need to let him go. We all do." 

Cam brushed at the tears in his eyes. "Mom, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry. If only..."

Scott put a hand on his shoulder. "You need to stop that. You didn't ask for this to happen and you've been there for your mother every step of the way. I'm proud of you and Franco would be too. Now your mother is right you should go out have some fun."

"I don't really feel like having fun." Just then the doorbell. Cam went over and opened it to find Trina standing outside. "Oh hi."

"Hi, you rushed out of the courtroom and I wanted to see if you're alright."

Elizabeth walked over to him and Trina. "You're just in time. Cam needs a diversion right now. Go take him somewhere. I know I can trust you to get his mind off today." She squeezed Cam's hand and softly said: "Go."

Cam nodded and left. Elizabeth turned to Scott. "Any ideas how we can keep him in town?"

"I had a plan B. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use it." Just then his phone rang. He looked to see who was calling. "Elizabeth, hold that thought. Maybe plan B is still in the works. I need to take this. Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded and watched him leave. She turned around and looked at her now empty house. It seemed like only yesterday when she and Franco came home from their short honeymoon on the Haunted Star. So much had happened in those months. She walked to the mantel and took down the picture of her whole family. Her family, the ones that really counted: Laura, Kevin, Scott, Bobby, the boys, and Franco. Scott had been so mad at Kevin, but she didn't blame Kevin. He had only done what he thought was right. She had known from the beginning that it would be hard to prove that Franco was sick. Physically he wasn't. Unfortunately, with the real Drew gone, the fake Drew felt like he had substance. He just wanted to be who he remembered himself to be. "Okay, you say you want to be Drew. Fine, you be Drew, but don't leave. Please don't leave." She was deep in thought when the doorbell rang again. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. She was all set to just ignore it when the ringer spoke.

"Elizabeth, let me in. I know you're there." 

Elizabeth squared her shoulders and opened the door. "Kim?" She said frostily

Kim pushed her way past looking wildly around. "What did you do to him now? Did you have him whisked away to another location? Why don't you just admit Franco's gone and I won?" 

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow askance. "What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Drew. He said he was going to get some fresh air and he's missing. I know you're behind it, You can't stand to see me happy with him. You and Scott are trying to turn him against me. "

"Kim, you're delusional. When I left the courtroom, he was with you, I figured you would be packed and gone by now. Why do you think he's turning against you? " Elizabeth felt a little bit of hope emerging, Maybe, things weren't finished yet.

"Stop calling me delusional. I know what I'm talking about. I can tell he's pulling away from me and It's because of you, you and your lawyer who just had to let him know all about my attempt to have a baby with Drew."

Now Elizabeth started getting mad. "Kim, what you did was a crime. You tried to rape Drew. Oscar's father. How is that okay? I've been trying to be supportive because you were grieving. but that action wasn't grieving that's the action of someone who needs serious mental help."

Kim shrieked, "I'm not crazy. I just want to go back to San Diego with Drew and continue our life where we left off. He doesn't know I'm pregnant. I didn't find out until after he was deployed. It's a boy. Now Drew's home and we can raise our son together."

Elizabeth became silent. For one brief moment, her heart had dropped when Kim said she was pregnant but when Kim kept talking it became obvious that wasn't what was happening. She had known Kim was on the edge but it appeared as if she had really flipped. Her nursing instincts kicked in. "Oh Kim, you need to calm down. It's not good for you or the baby to be so stressed. You say Drew is missing. Maybe he's doing exactly what you said, He's probably just out getting some fresh air. After all, he's been gone for a while and he's enjoying just being free and home. Why don't you sit down and I'll fix some herbal tea for both of us." Kim was looking dazed and Elizabeth helped her sit down. "Now that's better. Some chamomile tea should hit the spot." She drifted to the kitchen keeping an eye on Kim. She called 911 and arranged for an ambulance. Then she began making the tea as she waited for help.

Kim began to rub her stomach. "It's going to be okay now. Your daddy is home and we're going to be a family. He's going to be so surprised when I tell him." She began to croon a little tune.

Elizabeth brought out the tea and encouraged Kim to drink some. It was clear that Kim was in her own little world now. There was a knock on her door and she went to let in the paramedics. she walked over to Kim. "Honey, I found you some help. They are going to take you to Drew. You don't need to worry about anything anymore." She felt drained as they took Kim away. So many lives in ruin because of one man's obsession with greed. As she sat there, she began to remember something else Kim had said. _ "he said he's changed his mind about leaving town. " _Could it be true? The doorbell rang again.

"God, who is it this time?" She opened the door and just looked at him. He had removed the uniform and was standing there with his hands in his pockets. His usually groomed hair was haphazard and some of it had fallen in his face.

"Hello, Elizabeth, can we talk?"


	2. Revelation  2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frew stops in to talk to Elizabeth.

She was stunned. The last thing she had expected was to see him standing there. " I... I.." She mentally shook herself. _ Let him in silly. _"I'm sorry, please come in." she stood back as he entered the living room. "You said you wanted to talk. I thought you were through talking. In fact, I thought you and Kim were already headed out of town."

"I'm not ready to leave at this time. I'm afraid Kim wasn't too happy to hear that. Tell me the truth. I thought I knew Kim. I'm not sure Kim is the same woman I remember and I'm beginning to believe that she really is close to going off the rails."

"Please sit down. I'm afraid that with regards to Kim, you are right. Kim just had a major break from reality. She came here accusing me of kidnapping you and keeping you from her. When I denied it she became more irrational and said she needed you to know she was pregnant."

"What! Why didn't she tell me?" he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry our talk will have to wait, I need to go to her." He turned and started for the door.

Elizabeth stopped him. "Don't, you'll only make the situation worse. Kim isn't pregnant, not really. She believes she is carrying Oscar and that you are Oscar's father returned home from deployment. She's not in 2019 anymore, she's living in 2003."

"Damn, Julian was right. This is one big mess. All I wanted was to be myself but every day that passes I'm finding it harder and harder to know just who that is. I came over to find out what I'm missing from Franco's past because Baldwin really shook me up when he pointed out Franco was somewhere else while I believed myself in Turkey. Look, I know you're hurting right now. I wanted to leave so that wouldn't happen to you and instead, I've hurt you even more. Help me understand something. Why would a person like you even be with a man like Franco?"

She looked at him, wanting so much to just take him in her arms and smooth away the concern on his face. He was so confused and she could tell he was struggling with his very existence at that moment. "Please sit down. You want to talk and I'm anxious to answer all your questions. We've been at odds since you woke up. Maybe now you will give me a chance to really explain my relationship with Franco. I'll make us some coffee." She picked up the teacups and took them to the sink. She watched as he roamed the room unable to sit down.

He had been there only once before and he had left after giving her Franco's wedding ring. A few things were different in the room. He noticed an unusual pairing of stuffed rabbits sitting on a shelf. He found himself smiling when he realized they were supposed to be a bride and groom. The groom was wearing prison garb and the two rabbits were handcuffed together.. a glint of light sparked and he saw the wedding band carefully placed on the groom's left hand. For one moment he felt like his chest was tightening and he couldn't breathe. He reached for the ring. then gasped and backed away. _What the hell, what are you doing? That's his ring. You have no right to it. _It took all of his control to turn and walk away. but with every step he took, he found his breathing labored. He forced himself to go back to the couch to sit down and closed his eyes trying to get his breathing back to normal

_  
_ Elizabeth had turned back to the coffee pot and when she heard him gasp she swung back around to see why he made that sound. She saw him pull his hand back from the rabbits and he turned a little pale. She watched as he stiffly sat down and seemed to be trying to catch his breath. She moved to him. "Hey, are you alright?"

He looked at her. "I'm fine, It's been a long day. I think I could use that coffee."

"I'll get it but you could probably use some food. Aiden made some cookies yesterday. He was hoping you would be coming home soon." A few minutes later he was drinking the coffee and eating a cookie. His color was back and whatever had bothered him seemed to have disappeared. "I'm sorry about Kim, I didn't mean to drop all of that on you when you got here. I've been worried about her long before you showed up. I knew she was getting invested in you, I just didn't realize how caught up she was in the past until now. I'm sure you'll want to see her, I just don't know if she'll be able to tell you apart from her Drew anymore. "

"I should have listened to Julian and your friend Dr. Randolph. They tried to warn me about Kim and I couldn't see it. All I saw was the woman I remembered from 2002. I'm sorry for how I've been treating you. I get that you love Franco but I guess I still don't understand why? After hearing that Franco was investigated for murders in Los Angeles while I was in Afganistan and everything else I've read about the guy, I can't quite figure out what you see in the guy."

She met his eyes gravely. "I see a man who loves me unconditionally, and who wants what's best for me and my boys. A man who would even die to prove to the people in this town that he's changed from the man who terrorized it years ago. I watched him go from a man with no moral compass to become a man who truly wanted to make up for the things he did in his past. He learned to know himself as not a killer but a man with a very big heart, one he wanted to share with me. I struggled at first with my feelings for Franco. I couldn't believe that I even had feelings of friendship for the man who kidnapped Aiden as a baby, but when I became the town pariah after lying to Drew and Sam, he was there for me. He understood and offered me friendship and someone I could lean on when everyone else pushed me away. Franco wanted nothing more than to help. He stepped up when Jake was going through something horrific. He stood steadfast to help Jake even though Jake's father hated him. Little by little I fell more in love with him. He made this family complete. Now you're here and he's gone, there a big hole in this house that can't be filled. He once promised me he would never intentionally hurt me and I believed him." She stopped. as her voice threatened to crack. She missed him so much and he was sitting opposite her but he wasn't. She had tried to be so strong for so long and now the reality of the day came crashing down on her. Afraid she was going to start crying she stood up and moved away from him. "Franco would never hurt me but as I look at you all I feel is this pain. It's visceral and overwhelming." her voice broke and Elizabeth leaned against the mantle and began sobbing.

Her sobs tore into him. He had a sudden urge to make things right for her but he didn't know how. He did the only thing he could do at that moment. He stood up and went to her and pulled her into his arms and just held her. He found himself talking softly to her trying to soothe her tears. "Elizabeth, Angel, it's going to be alright."

Elizabeth collapsed into his arms relishing his arms around her. She couldn't stop crying. Why had this happened? Just when they were so happy. All she knew at that moment was how right it felt to have him holding her like he used to. His soft voice talking to her. She suddenly heard his words and it shook her to her core. It was 'his' voice, 'his' words. and she lifted her head and only saw her husband staring down at her. With tears streaming down her face, all she wanted was to taste him one more time. She needed that. In her heart, she feared Franco was finally gone.\\\She needed to say goodbye. Without even thinking she kissed him.

He was frozen, unable to move from the moment he took her into his arms. He knew what that felt like, what she felt like against his body. She fit in a way Kim did not. When she looked up at him with the tears running down her face, his heart broke, and then she was kissing him. Her lips melted into his and his arms tightened around her. Nothing else mattered. She wanted him and he wanted her. Had he been holding her at arm's length because he was afraid of what would happen if he let her close? Was Sonny right, was he running from her? He deepened the kiss and she enclosed him with her arms. Did it really matter if he was Franco or Drew? Maybe if they let things just happen, maybe the world would right itself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth and Frew give in to their passion

Elizabeth felt him deepen the kiss and his arms wrapped around her tightly. Before she knew it she was eagerly kissing him wanting nothing more than to take it further. They both had to come up for air and she gazed at him. her breath coming quickly. She wasn't sure what was happening but it was clear the man in front of her was feeling something too. "Please, Don't Stop!"

His eyes smoldered. He had been unable to hold back the feelings that were overtaking him and like her, he wanted to continue. His voice was gruff with emotion. "Are you sure?"

"Oh God! Yes!"

He needed no further encouragement, He pushed her against the wall and helped her take off her jacket. Underneath was a silk camisole which he also divested her of. His hands came in contact with her soft skin and she moaned, just feeling him touch her. He couldn't help himself as he nuzzled her neck and then captured her lips again. He whispered. "Turn around." She did as he asked and he unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. He ran his hands down her arms and turned her back to face him. He looked at her standing in front of him. She was standing there unabashed as he looked at her. She had been so strong on the stand facing him and telling him how much she loved Franco and would continue to fight for him. Now she was eager just to be with him, Even crazier was the fact that he wanted her so much it hurt. She felt perfect in his arms. None of this was making any sense. She was glorious. "You're so beautiful."

Elizabeth licked her lips when he said that, she heard Franco talking through him. It was uncanny the way he touched her. "You make me feel that way. With you, I feel cherished and fully loved. Let me give that to you." She reached for his shirt and lifted it off him, her hand dropping back to trail down his chest on the way down to his jeans. His identity no longer mattered. What was a name? The man she loved was standing in front of her and something had shifted in him. She could see it in his eyes and feel it in his touches. He wanted her. She held out her hand. "Let's take this up to the bedroom, "

He looked down at the clothing on the floor. If her kids came home he didn't want her embarrassed so he quickly grabbed up his shirt and her things and taking her hand let her lead him up the stairs.

Elizabeth couldn't help smiling at his gesture. It was something Franco would have done. He always considered her feelings. Once in the bedroom, she shut the door and locked it. She turned back to him and knocked the clothes from his hand. "I think those will be fine there. Now, where were we? Oh yes, I remember." She walked up to him and again ran her fingers down his chest. "Hmm, you have far too many clothes on I think."

Her hand slid down caressing him through his jeans and he shuddered as her touch set him aflame. He pulled her back into his arms. "You minx. You have to be patient. I'm not done with you yet." He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him as he backed her up against the door and began kissing her neck and shoulders. His strong left arm held her tight as he unhooked her bra and freed her breasts. Elizabeth placed her hands on his shoulders as he suckled her tips and pulled them lightly with his teeth. She gasped and arched her back giving him easier access to them.

"Oh, God!" She felt so alive. She knew they would soon have to come down from this high they were on. But one thing was certain, right now both of them wanted this connection.

He was reeling, something inside him was finding purchase, but he was so caught up in Elizabeth he wasn't fighting it. He could no longer deny the attraction that had been there from the first. Now that he had stopped running from it he realized he needed to follow through and see where all of this would lead. He carried her to the bed and laid her down. she reclined against her pillows and watched him as he shed his jeans, her fingers dancing across the tops of her breast inviting him to come and feast. He crawled up the bed his hand stroking her bare leg and settling with the lightest touch at her center.

Elizabeth felt a chill run through her in anticipation for whatever was to come. He leaned down and capture her lips even as his hand dipped into her panties. His fingers slipped down to play with her and he deepened his kiss urging her to open her lips as his tongue met hers. Her body reacted to his touch, hungry for him. His mouth left hers and moved down her neck to nestle between her breasts with a quick kiss, then his teeth were scraping gently across them and his breath was hot. Her body seemed to heat up with each breath. She was on fire. She fisted her hands into his hair as he nibbled on her while his hand played below. Her hips bucked as the fire built in her. Soon she was pleading with him but he continued to fan her flames. She could feel him against her skin growing and pulsing and she was only able to reach the tip but her fingers still began caressing what she could reach in an effort to excite him as much as he was exciting her. He groaned and she captured some of the spill bringing it to her mouth and tasting him. He paused watching her avidly. and then he took her mouth and dropped between her legs.

She was ready for him and he entered feeling her sheath fit around him like a glove. She wrapped her legs around him and let him fill her completely. Soon the rhythm increased and they were both moving faster toward an unseen beat, one that finally crescendoed and he collapsed beside her. "Oh My God! That was Glorious. Elizabeth you're an angel." He turned toward her and raise himself on his elbow to look down at her. Then he gently captured her lips. His hand taking her wrist and moving his hand to interlock with hers.

Elizabeth gasped. Franco loved doing that same thing and it had become almost a ritual. Of course, many a time he did it because he wanted to start again but other times he did it as a way of claiming her. He paused when she gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing 's wrong. There is so much right. Why did you take my hand that way?"

"Don't I always?"

"Franco does."

"I'm sorry. It just felt natural. I'm not sure what's happening." He laid back on the bed. "None of this was planned, but the moment I held you in my arms everything just seemed right but a little off-kilter. Like I feel I should be here but do I belong? I don't know what I'm saying."

This time it was Elizabeth who propped herself on her elbow. "Tonight I needed you and you were here for me. It felt right in so many ways to be in your arms. His arms. I don't want you to go. I need you here in any capacity. I won't push you to get the procedure but please give me a chance. Give us a chance." she gazed down into those familiar hazel eyes. "We're both in uncharted waters here, but I think tonight happened because there is something that connects us that is more than your name or his. Deep down I think you feel it and that's why you're off-kilter."

He raised his hand and tangled her hair in his fingers. "You're right. I think that's why I've been so anxious to leave town. I felt it that first day, but it scared me. I didn't understand it and I was uncomfortable and so I pushed you away. I'm staying and I do want to give whatever this is a chance. I can't say I'll ever remember being Franco. Can you work with that?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I can work with that. I have a feeling Franco isn't buried as deep as you think. but until and if he resurfaces, I'm sure what we started tonight has a healthy chance to grow."

For the first time in weeks, he felt like a weight was no longer hanging over his head. He grinned up at her. " Oh, I definitely believe that we can help it grow good and strong" he pulled her down to him and kissed her thoroughly. Life is full of changes and his life had just changed for the better.


End file.
